1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus capable of adjusting a focus position of an optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus capable of capturing an image by automatically adjusting a focus point has been widely used. After automatically adjusting the focus point on a subject, a user determines whether an imaging operation can h performed or not according to whether to take a photo or not. In order to facilitate the determination of the user, an imaging apparatus is known which allows an image automatically focused to be viewed immediately after the imaging operation.
Japanese Patent No. 3956861, for example, discloses an imaging apparatus in which a focus position of an optical system is automatically adjusted based on a live image, and an area including the focus area is enlarged and displayed. This imaging apparatus displays an indication representing the focus area. The user, therefore, can confirm which part of the image is focused after automatic focus position adjustment.
When confirming whether the focus point of the image to be captured is automatically adjusted or not, it may happen that the image is not focused at the position desired by the user. In such a case, the user needs to repeatedly perform the automatic focus adjusting function or manually adjust the focus position from the beginning to achieve the desired focus position. Therefore, even though the focus position can be confirmed after the imaging operation, the user inconveniently needs to repeat the imaging operation until the desired focus position is obtained.
In order to solve the problem described above, an imaging apparatus is provided which can easily adjust the focus position to obtain the focus point at the position desired by the user.